fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarome's Laboratory
'Nyarome's Laboratory '( ニャロメの研究室 ) was a gag and educational work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Sanpo Journal's Cosmo Comic. Overview The famous cat Nyarome, along with Bakabon's Papa and other characters that join in, will show readers the many answers and discoveries behind different scientific mysteries that may be posed in the series. This work was a collaborative effort between Fujio Akatsuka and Kunio Nagatani, in which Nagatani would write the scripting and initial draft material ("name" pages), while Akatsuka and the rest of the staff would perform the art duty for each chapter. Serialization *Cosmo Comic: September 20, 1978 to December 20, 1978 As a biweekly serialization, the feature ran for these 7 chapters: #(September 20, 1978) #(October 5, 1978) #(October 20, 1978) #(November 5, 1978) #(November 20, 1978) #(December 5, 1978) #(December 20, 1978) Reprints The series has never been reprinted in its original format, though its chapters were later revised and put as material in two of the eventual Nyarome's Fun Classroom learning books. Edits made to chapters for "Fun Cosmology Classroom" and "Fun Biology Classroom" * Laboratory Chapter 1/''Cosmology'' chapter 7 has its frontispiece changed out for a new one, along with two panels added of the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes getting into a car to trail the crook. The last two pages of the "Cosmology" version were newly-drawn. * Laboratory Chapter 2/''Cosmology'' chapter 8 also gained a new, smaller frontispiece with two new establishing panels below it depicting Ryunoshin on his walk. Other than that, there are no other extensive alterations or additions. * Laboratory Chapter 3/''Cosmology'' chapter 9 had another change in frontispiece along with two added panels of Ryunoshin arriving at Bakabon's house. As with the last chapter, these are the only notable visible changes seen in the reprint. * Laboratory Chapter 4/''Cosmology'' chapter 5 had an altered frontispiece and two added establishing panels of Ryunoshin's dog entering his room. * Laboratory Chapter 5 had the panel of its Akatsuka Star System Tree repurposed for the frontispiece of Biology Chapter 5, but the rest of the chapter was not reprinted and instead was replaced with Laboratory Chapter 7's lesson about evolution and species. As a result, some character appearances like that of Bokeo only exist in the original magazine version. * Laboratory Chapter 6/''Biology'' Chapter 4 also had its frontispiece discarded for a new one, along with two establishing panels as well as three whole new pages detailing Ryunoshin's encounter with a ghost before he heads on over to Nyarome's laboratory. * Laboratory Chapter 7 was utilized as the rest of Biology Chapter 5, with a changed frontispiece (substituted with the aforementioned Star System Tree) and two new establishing panels. However, the final page and its punchline were not reprinted for Biology (after the lesson on skulls), with four newly-drawn pages and a different conclusion substituted in its place. Each revised chapter also contains an informative afterword on the type of educational lessons that each demonstrated. External Links *"Nyarome's Laboratory" write-up at the Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese) Category:Manga Category:1970s works Category:Educational works Category:Gag works Category:Works serialized in Cosmo Comic